


He's a Real Dreamboat

by Rrrowr



Category: Doctor Who, Glee
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had always had this fantasy. It wasn't an uncommon one among people his age: a man suddenly showing up in his life and sweeping him off his feet. He just hadn't thought it would really happen -- at least, not quite like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Real Dreamboat

He appeared with a light, explosive sound in the middle of the Dalton halls. It was the middle of the day and most everyone was in the cafeteria taking lunch. Blaine only saw him because he was coming back from the bathroom and once he got over the fact that the man appeared out of thin air, Blaine took a moment to appreciate the thick leather jacket, the slacks, and the fine locks of hair swept back from his face. He was very handsome, Blaine thought as the man walked toward him and smiled. (Very, very handsome.) He gathered up one of Blaine's hands for a handshake and against all propriety, kissed them across the knuckles.

"Jack Harkness," was all the introduction Blaine was given before Jack's smile broadened and his eyes practically ate up how well the Dalton uniform suited him. "It's a pleasure."

Jack's bold flirtation wasn't jarring, though every compliment -- unspoken, easily found in the heat of his gaze or the lecherous twist of his lips -- was obvious. They slipped under Blaine's defenses as if they were nothing, melting him until he felt like breath was the last thing he needed.

Then Jack told him to duck.

After that, everything went sort of fast. Blaine got shoved to the sidelines with strict instructions not to get his pretty face shot at and Jack went gallivanting off to capture the flying robot mechanical Star Wars-esque thing that Blaine had glimpsed shooting lasers at them. There were a lot of explosions -- many of them surprisingly directed at Blaine's hiding place -- and people started peeking out of doorways and from over the stairs and by the time Jack had the situation under control, there was a whole crowd of students and their teachers tentatively watching the dust settle.

Jack took the audience in stride and even started flashing around his badge until people started dispersing. And -- _that was odd_ \-- it wasn't a badge at all when it got shoved into Blaine's face but was, instead, an invitation. Blaine moved to take it, but Jack tucked it (and his gun) into his jacket before he could get a better look.

"Well," said Jack in a low tone that positively licked at the air with dark intent, "aren't you more interesting than first impressions might assume. What's your name?"

"Blaine Anderson," he answered, dropping his eyes to look at the machine thing that Jack had his foot perched on. It looked dead -- or not a threat, anyway. "What is that thing?"

"Something very interested in you," Jack said. "I can sympathize."

"Oh." Blaine very nearly batted his lashes and settled for just biting his lip.

Jack _did_ bat his lashes, but just a couple times -- in a manly way. "Tell me, Blaine. How's your singing voice?" Then, off Blaine's bewildered look, Jack explained that the thing he'd just deactivated survived off of resonant energy within a certain wavelength, that the source must be organic in nature and not artificially manufactured, but also how that didn't matter now because Jack was far more interested in how great Blaine's sense of adventure is. "Because," Jack said as he lifted Blaine's knuckles almost to his mouth and, instead of kissing them as he had before, just continued speaking, letting his breath shiver across Blaine's skin, "I'd very much like to make you sing."

*

It turned out Blaine didn't have a very great sense of adventure, but he was learning.

In the meantime, Jack really, really liked being a knight in shining armor.


End file.
